Love with Secrets
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Twenty-two year old Namine goes through regular college life just like any other young woman, but what happens behind the doors of her love life?


**(I know this isn't what most of you were expecting, but I really wanted to start another story because I had this idea and I really wanted to start something. You'll probably guess what the pairing is, but there will be some heavy drama with it. I really hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. My Rokunami fanfic will probably be next since I haven't even looked at it since January. Enjoy!)**

The town glowed at its famous sunset once evening came along. The twenty two year old platinum haired beauty was in her apartment making herself dinner. This was her third year living in Twilight Town alone, she had moved out right after she finished high school, wanting to start her college education right away in the University of Paopu. She was studying to be a cardiovascular technologist and already had a scheduled interview for an internship at Twilight North hospital.

The blonde stirred the pot of noodles a bit to see how soft they were from eyes view. "Better study for that quiz tomorrow..." She reminded herself. She left the noodles to cook some more as she cracked open the books at the table. Only ten minutes into the study session did the sunset from outside caught her attention through the window. "...sunsets are always beautiful here..." She spoke. Her phone then vibrated on the table indicating there was a text message. She picked up her device and slid her thumb to unlock the phone.

_**"Hey Naminé! I can't wait to see you! My flight leaves at five tomorrow and I won't be there until three in the afternoon, but I'm sure you'll be busy. See you tomorrow!" **_

_**- Aqua**_

She smiled as she read the message from her closest cousin. She was flying in to see her for about a month after it had been so long. The blonde then stood up, putting down her phone and went to go serve her food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know she digs you!" The raven haired boy spoke aloud. "Look I'm not looking for any type of relationship Vanitas I need to focus in school" The golden blonde huffed in annoyance. "You're so lame! A perfectly hot chick who you have a chance with and you're totally blowing it off?" The devious young man crossed his arms as he stood in front of his college roommate who sat on the couch, studying. "Can you let me study now?" Roxas asked. "Not until I get a good answer" He knew Vanitas was not going to let this one go. Roxas sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't feel like dating...not after that Xion fiasco." Vanitas chuckled at his response. "She was such a control freak!" He laughed.

"So Roxas where were you at two-thirty today? I like called you exactly seven times!" He imitated in a poor voice. "Shut up at least she was smarter than you" Roxas smirked. "That's a lie and you know it" Vanitas crossed his arms. "Heh, you wish" Roxas chuckled. "Whatever I'm gonna go hit the showers" The young man announced as he marched to his room to get his clothes. Roxas shook his head as he resumed his studies. "And it's your turn to cook tonight!" He called out. "Whatever!" Vantias yelled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Naminé woke up at seven thirty sharp as her alarm clock made sure of that. She performed her morning routine, bathroom usage, getting dressed, hairstyling and eating while studying before her important quiz. "Alright I think I got this in the bag!" She pumped her fists confidently. She picked up her school bag and made sure she had her phone, wallet and keys before she headed off to school.

She didn't live very far at all from the university as it was only walking distance from her home. Naminé walked through the doors of a semi crowded hallway and looked for her class. The shy blonde sort of felt embarrassed as she found that most people were there before her. _'Am I late?' _She thought. "Class starts in six minutes" the professor announced. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the third row of seats towards the right which was right next to where her good friend Ollete was sitting. "I hope your prepped!" She said. "I'm pretty confident about it" Naminé stated proudly. That was all she said before Ollete struck a general conversation about the upcoming weekend.

Roxas walked in three minutes before and sat on the second row to the middle, but leaning more towards the right. His friend Riku sat next to him. They all made quiet general conversation until time was called. "Alright class have nothing on your desks!" The professor instructed. The students did as they were told as smart tablets were passed out. With today's advanced technology they took quizzes and tests on these so they could be immediately submitted and graded. They were also handed out touch pens to write their answers or shade in their multiple choice answers.

"Tap the 'Testingpro' application icon and find quiz #14. Once you found it begin, you have twenty-five minutes." He instructed then sat back down at his desk. The students did so and got right to work.

Only fifteen minutes into the quiz did Naminé finish, the hardworking student studied as much as she could to prepare. She tapped the submit icon and tapped the 'yes' on the precaution to make sure she was done then the work was sent to the teacher.

A notification appeared on the professor's computer no more than a minute later. He checked the score of the completed work then looked over at Naminé and whispered _'good job' _over to her. She smiled happily as she leaned back in her set with her hands folded on her lap.

The last person had finished five minutes before. "Alright well the scores were very good I'm pleased that everyone had studied" The professor announced. "We only have half an hour left of class so just as a reward I'll make the lesson light today." Everyone sighed in relief to hear those words. "But you still gotta whip out those books to take them out and turn to page eighty" he added. Some groaned not wanting to pull it out, but did so. The professor taught the lesson for the remainder of class time then let them have the last five minutes to themselves.

The blonde boy turned around after he pulled out a blue notebook and called out to Naminé. "Psst!" He whispered. She turned his attention toward him and gave a friendly smile once she saw the book. "Thanks a ton" he smiled, passing the notes to her. She took them and nodded. "Did you think you did good?" She asked. "Yeah it wasn't hard at all" He replied. "Oh so did you figure out where you're going to get your internship?" She asked. "Yeah I got a scheduled interview tomorrow at Twilight North" he responded. "Really?! I applied there too!" She spoke with excitement. "That's awesome! I hope you get in" he smiled. "I hope you do too" she replied.

Once class was finished they all headed out to do their own daily jobs or whatever they had planned to do. Naminé never worked Fridays so she just went home. Besides, her dear cousin was coming to see her. It was only nine o' clock by the time she got back home. "Well I better tidy up before she gets here" she said then got to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku and Roxas decided to head to a cafe down the block to grab something to eat. They were sitting down by a grand window since the day was beautiful outside they wanted to see it. They were conversing when Riku suddenly stopped him as she spotted someone Vanitas had been giving him quite the hard time about. "Look lover boy" he nodded his head towards the direction. Roxas turned his head and saw the Auburn haired girl with an apron as she took a customer's order. "I'm with Van on this one you just can't pass her up" The silver haired young man spoke. "I don't feel that way about Kairi" Roxas huffed in annoyance. "I kinda think she likes you too~" Riku smirked.

"Doubt it" Roxas turned his head towards the window. It was then when the beautiful college student walked up to them to take their order. "Hey guys! What can I get ya?" She asked. The two men ordered their food and handed over their menus. "So um Roxas...doing anything this weekend?" She asked out of the blue. His cheeks shaded light pink as he looked up at Riku. "Uhh n-nothing why do you ask?" He stuttered, quickly looking back at her. "Hehe, well I invited Naminé and her cousin who was flying over to go out Saturday night. I'd like you to come too Riku!" She said. "I would go if Roxas went" He smirked, crossing his arms.

The two looked at him to hear his answer. "...I-I guess I could go..." He finally said. "Great! I'll go put in your orders!" The young woman cheerfully walked to the kitchen. Roxas slumped in his seat and sighed. "Don't worry I'll make sure you two get alone time" Riku winked. "I don't feel that way about her!" He spoke in frustration. "You can't admit it I know that, but don't worry once the moment comes you'll know" Riku leaned back in his seat. The golden blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'll prove you wrong" he mumbled.

Once their food came the conversations sparked up again, this time about football. "So the game is this Saturday too, who are you rooting for?" Roxas asked. "Lionhearts" Riku responded. "Ugh no way..." He uttered. "Oh so you're going for the Oath Giants?" Riku asked. "Hell yeah! Cid Raines is one of the BEST quarterbacks" Roxas stated. "No way, Venus Lockheart kicks ass" Riku defended. "We'll see" Roxas chuckled as he took a bite from his burger. They continued their conversation until they had finished and paid the bill. "See you guys tomorrow!" Kairi waved to them as they left. They waved back then left. "I gotta go meet up with Sora" Riku mentioned. "I gotta head home anyway or else Vanitas might go throw a party" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Alright later" Riku chuckled then parted ways with his friend.

Roxas made his way back to his apartment, surprised to see Vanitas wasn't home when he entered. The boy plopped down onto the sofa tiredly then took out his phone and started looking through it.

Later that day, Vanitas entered the home with his guitar strapped to his back. "Sup biatch!" He greeted casually. "So you decided to go home eh? Thought you'd be wasted on the beach" Roxas chuckled as he texted. "Funny" Vanitas huffed, his instrument down. "So did you see the hottie?" He asked. "...She asked me out" Roxas mumbled, slumping in his seat. The boy then plopped down next to him, putting his arm around him. "Wear protection!" He playfully teased.

"W-What?! No it's not like that! Riku, Naminé and her cousin are going too!" Roxas slightly blushed. "Aw dammit! Wait Naminé's going? Oh I wanna piece of that~" Vanitas smirked. "Your disgusting" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Can I come?" He asked. "What? I'm not letting you touch her! She's a good friend" Roxas declined his request. "C'mon! Let me have my chance at looooove~" He laughed. "Whatever...just don't do anything stupid to scare her off" Roxas warned. "Yesss" he pumped his fists. Vanitas then kissed his cheek and laughed, running away. "GROSS!" Roxas wiped his face and grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aqua!" Naminé ran over to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you!" Aqua squealed as she hugged her back. "Hey forgetting about me?" A brunette spoke behind them. "Terra!" Aqua then ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Naminé giggled at Terra's blushing expression before it settled. "Long time no see, babe" he smiled. "I know it's been so long! I missed you!" She hugged her boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in a long time due to the fact he moved to Twilight for work. Naminé picked up her carry on bag while Terra lugged her heavier luggage he had picked up. "You know what we're doing tomorrow right?" The blonde asked. "Yup! I'm looking forward to it!" Aqua smiled. "Better have my fun tonight then" Terra chuckled. "Shh! Don't talk about that here..." She whispered. Naminé blushed a bit, but said nothing.

Once they got in the car with her bags in the trunk of Terra's Audi A5 he drove off to his place where Aqua would be staying. "So how was your flight?" Naminé asked from the back seat. "It was so long! I was going to have a meltdown if I stayed another hour!" Aqua groaned. The two laughed. They listened to some music the rest of the ride. Terra turned into his drive way and parked. "This town is so pretty!" She complemented.

"Yeah it's nice" Naminé nodded. They all helped bring her bags into the house and settled. "Well then! Let's catch up!" Aqua sat down on the couch. Along with Terra right next to her and Naminé. "So you're in college? Studying hard?" She asked. "You bet" Naminé smiled. "Terra I hope your working hard too!" She said. "Of course I am" He huffed. "I know I'm just giving you a hard time" she giggled. "Oh right Terra you're a police officer right?" Naminé asked.

"Yup, second year" he responded proudly. "How brave" Aqua smiled. "So how's your friend Ollete? Still with that Hayner guy?" She asked. "Oh she's fine and yeah she's with Hayner" Naminé answered. "Aw! They've been together for a long time, hm?" The blue haired relative asked. "Yeah I think it's been about nine months" The blonde spoke. "So are you still friends with Sora?" She asked a follow up question. "Yeah don't worry we're fine" Naminé responded. "I remember the break up wasn't so good..." Aqua frowned. "We're still friends so not to worry" Naminé reassured.

They continued to talk for some time until Naminé felt it was time to leave. "I better head home" she announced. "Aw! I'll see you tomorrow!" Aqua hugged her dear cousin good bye along with Terra. "Bye guys" The blonde waved as she walked out to her car. She jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. She waved goodbye to the two who stood outside as she drove away.

She sighed in contentment after the lovely evening and headed home. While on her way she needed to stop for gas so she found the nearest and cheapest station she could find and parked next to one of the pumps. The station was quiet, the only place emitting light as darkness surrounded it. She exited her car then went to pay for the regular portion. She undid the gas cap and inserted the hose in. The platinum blonde leaned against her red Honda Accord and waited. Every time she was alone and quiet things were always heard. "Come on..." She spoke impatiently tapping her finger on her crossed arms.

An engine could be heard coming up behind her. It was a motorcyclist coming up to a pump in front of her as the person passed her not really noticing the blonde. He parked and took off his helmet as he walked up to the pump to pay for his amount. Naminé took a casual glance at him and recognized him to be Roxas. "Roxas...?" She spoke softly, not knowing for sure. He turned his head, his face lit up. "Oh hey Naminé! What are you doing here? Especially out here too..." He asked.

"Oh I um was at my cousin's boyfriend's house to have her settle in, what are you doing here? Don't you live closer to the University? This is kinda far out for you isn't it?" She asked. "Heh, yeah I know I just was on my way back from the post office I had to send a package to my brother" he explained. "Oh? I didn't know you had a brother!" Naminé spoke in shock. "Yeah he's actually my twin" he chuckled. "You have a twin?! That's so cool!" She replied. "Kinda gets annoying though since we always know what we want and what we're going to say..." He scratched the back of his head.

"That's so cute!" She giggled. "So I heard you're going out with Kairi tomorrow? She invited Riku and I and I heard your cousin is coming along too" he mentioned. "Oh you're coming? That's great! Yeah my cousin flew in and I wanted to show her around" The pump then signaled the tank had been filled. "It was really nice seeing you...I'm kinda glad I did since it gets creepy around here" she then laughed as she put the hose back into its slot. "Yeah it does, it was nice seeing you too, drive safe" he said. "Right back at you" she smiled as she started up the engine then drove by, waving until she drove out of the gas station. Roxas finished right after her then jumped back onto his motorcycle and started up the engine. He slipped his helmet back on. For some reason he stared off into space in the direction Naminé left in.

_The feeling..._

**(Thanks for reading guys! Please review! I used a lot of references from both kingdom hearts and final fantasy as you can see XD Lionheart is a keyblade I believe. Please review since this is the first chapter it determines whether I should continue or not! I put a lot of work into these and it would be pointless to continue if no one paid any attention to it!) **


End file.
